lpmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Points
Getting around the world of Lost Prophecy can be somewhat difficult if you aren't sure where you're going. Here is a list of astral points or walking directions to make your travels easier. Note that all walking directions are from Prophecy Square. 666 Layers of the Abyss: sec-hell, all d, exam portal Ancient Caverns: lotus, skeleton-archer, elf-girl Antarctica: 2.polar, 5.gnome-guard, master, blue-dragon Arachnos: (Not Currently Known) Arietis Island: 15 north, east, 2 south, 5 west, 2 south Armageddon: mighty-man, murderer, whoremonger, harlot, balac Arravale: drunken, frogo Asgard: 9.durin Blasted lands: stirge, taut, carpet, amon, ramen, efreeti, horus Carnival: southwest Castle of Thanatos: 15 north, 6 west, southwest, 4 south, 3 east, south, 3 west, 2 north Cauldron of Lost Souls: (Not Currently Known) Chapel Catacombs: X-ist Chapel of the Gods: northeast, 2 south, west, north Crystalmir Lake: goldmoon Deathtrap Dungeon: slime, manticore, skeleton-warrior, throm Decent to Hell: sec-hell, coin, pot-pie, bloody Dragon Exports: kylara Dragon Tower: 2.dragon-hatchling Forest of the Dead: evil-treant, harpy, wood-golem, mound Galaxy: (Not Currently Known) Garden of Illusion: 11 north, northeast, 2 north, down, 5 north, up, east, down, 2 north Ghost Town: thing, xantharus, baron-vamp (inside the crypt), cambion-scout (side streets), 3.revenant, death-knight Graveyard: zombie, henry-gardener Great Eastern Desert: 2.worm, 9.worm (giant, purple sand worm) Hall of the Fire Giant King: 3.engine Halls of the Damned: (Not Currently Known) Hoan Dor: brown-bear High Tower of Sorcery: instructor Holy Grove: heirophant Kendermoore: kender-scout King Arthur's Court: indomitable-guard Kingdom of Juargan: (Not Currently Known) Kirrils Caverns: (Not Currently Known) Labrynth of the Minotaur: (Not Currently Known) Land of the Cult: 31 north, west, north Legacy of Xchantharus: astral 5.ape (right near Kzitmol), 9.bwani Lord Seths Treasury: (Not Currently Known) Menzoberanzan: all south Miden'nir: doom-goblin Moria: garter, 30.orc Mountain Home: 11.elder Myrloch Vale: 11 north, northeast New Ofcol: granny-jenkins New Thalos: royal-guard, chimera Old Marsh: 15 north, 6 west, southwest, south Olympus: (Not Currently Known) Paradise Island: 15 north, east, 2 south, 5 west, northeast Pixie Forest: pixie Plains of the North: (Not Currently Known) Polemic Parable HQ: northeast, 7 east, northeast, east, down Prophecy Art Gallery: north, west Prophecy Press: (Not Currently Known) Queen of the Demonweb Pits: (Not Currently Known) Ragnarok: 2.owl, golden-board, frey Rain-Forest: iguana Scourge of Time: astral stirge, scan all directions for 'A handful of sand could possibly be a last ditch defense.' then enter that room and go 1 north. Seth's Fortress: (Not Currently Known) Shadow Keep: (Not Currently Known) Shadowflame Castle: 5 west, 3 north Shattered Refuge: 21 north, 7 east, southeast Shire: seasoned-adventurer Spectral Gate: (Not Currently Known) Steading of the Hill Giants: 7.cook Swamp of the Lizardmen: (Not Currently Known) Talyyndara Chapel: (Not Currently Known) Thalos: (Not Currently Known) The Atral Plane: 21 north, 8 up, north The Curse of the Necromancer: marauder, francois, niles The Domain of World Eater: 21 north, 8 up, south The Dungeon: 3.cook, coffer, crypt-walker, baraga The Eastern Road: (Not Currently Known) The Foreboding Prison: (Not Currently Known) The Garden: 11 north, northeast, north, east, north, west, north The Gigantic Tree: tree-spirit The Glacial Rift of the Jarl: 31 north, east, north, west, 2 up, 2 west, 2 north, east, 5 north, 2 west, open hide, west, down, open crack, 2 east, pull/push chain The Glowing Orb Inn: 9 north, east The Hall of Mirrors: 8 north, northeast The Hall of the Fire Giant King: 3.engine The Hate Plains: Only a base Mage can cast the spell 'hate rift' that can transit you to the Hate Plains. The Keep of Lilith: (Not Currently Known) The Keep of Mahn-Tor: dark-knight, mino-cit, ice-worm, willow The Keep of the Warlock: 12 north, west The King's Castle: james-but The Ruined Tower: tiny-dragon, vamp-bat The Land of Glacialis: (Not Currently Known) The Legacy of Xchantharus: 9.bwani, 5.carn The Magefair: Location moves from place to place... Currently known locations where it can be found are: 4 west of PSQ northeast, 3 east of PSQ 7 north, east of PSQ 21 north, 4 east, 4 north, 3 west, south of PSQ The Marine Court astral 9.durin, northwest, 2 west, south, 4 up, north, 2 west, up, (track eel) The Obsidian Plane: obsidian-golem, crimson The Order of the Infernal: (Not Currently Known) The Plottings of Keraptis: burket The Realm of the Dawn: (Not Currently Known) The Ruined Tower: lizardman-king, tiny-dragon, vampire-bat The Sentinel: large-spider, redec, papa-kurst The Shining Headquarters: (Not Currently Known) The Usurpers of Hochenyana: astral giant-spider, open barrel, down The Web of Deception: WARNING! This is a free-kill area. Peaceful players CAN be pkilled when entering! 21 north, 8 up, west The Western Road: (Not Currently Known) Town of Solace: jander Training Grounds: 2 south, 4 east Tullfuhrzky Manor: robert-tullfuhrzky Unholy Grounds: graverobber, savage-beast Valley of the Elves: cooshee Wyvern's Tower: burly